In navigation systems, sensors are sampled at high rates with high quantized levels which generates a substantial volume of data. Further, maintaining the high precision accuracy needed for navigation is achieved via systems with the ability to be continuously calibrated and updated. In the past, communicating with such navigation sensors was commonly achieved through the use of gimbals which integrated wired connections to a data processing system. In newer navigation system designs, gimbals are sometimes no longer required. Instead, the navigation sensors are supported by unique methods such as air bearings, where physical wired connections to the sensors no longer exist. As such, high speed wireless connections become necessary.
Wireless connections are susceptible to data transmission issues including signal interference, multi-path errors, and signal drop-out that results in bit errors. For navigation systems to function properly, especially for in flight scenarios, data transmission issues that result in data loss need to be mitigated. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for systems and methods of providing error tolerant robust simplex wireless data for systems employing time correlated data transfer.